New Chicks on the Block
by TerraPresea3393
Summary: Here are a series of short oneshots in which I will introduce my OCs. Better than it sounds, trust me. This isn't really my first fic, but it's the first one I'll post here. I do not own Teen Titans.
1. Meena

It was a glum day in Steel City. No villains or robberies or anything all day. And the sky was gray, as if it was going to rain. The Titans East were out for pizza on this particular day. Their order had finally arrived when they noticed a girl jumping from building to building chasing what looked like a robber carrying an overstuffed sack.

Ok, so it was a robber. The girl was catching up thanks to a blast of wind that helped propel her forward. The robber in his panic had unluckily jumped to the pizza place's roof, where the Titans East were watching the strange scene. Before the man's feet even touched the ground, he was shot back by an oddly powerful gust of wind. The fall knocked him out. The girl landed in front of him a second later. "Yo, what's up?" she said to the dumbstruck Titans. "I'm Meena." She held her hand out, but no one shook it.

She was very beautiful. She had dirty blond layered hair down to her shoulder blades, and brown eyes that complemented that hair. Meena wore a peach colored tank top with a black skirt and boots that came up just below her knees. She also sported a peach colored belt with a simple round black belt buckle that hung loosely around her hips, and a silver charm bracelet with several silver stars hanging on it. Her make up only consisted of eyeliner that accented at the edges of her lovely eyes.

Every guy on the team was attracted to her. But, Speedy was the first to get a chance to talk to the newcomer. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"What? Oh, that?" she said with a nod to the unconscious robber. "I control the air," she said, coming onto Speedy head-on. It started to rain pretty hard. Bumble Bee asked her if she had a place to stay. "No" Meena replied with her eyes down.

"Then stay with us!" Speedy blurted. She agreed. She became a Titan within a week.

Meena was very outgoing and reckless. Her favorite thing to say was, "Let's do it!" She also enjoys long walks on the beach, and… No, kidding. She was different than other girls in Steel City, she went out and got any guy she wanted, as long as they could keep up. She was daring like that, she would get whatever she wanted. But she wasn't spoiled. No, she worked for everything she got. Sometimes she would just go for it, dive right in and get to the point. Other times she would give out subtle hints. Either way, she never ceased to get her point across. How else do you think she made it through life?


	2. Illie

There was extra trouble today in Morocco for their only hero, Hot Spot. It was a huge water-based creature. He was trying to turn it to steam, but was having a hard time. The monster was about to strike him again, when there was suddenly more than one of him. _What's going on?_ Hot Spot thought to himself. There was an enclosed circle of him around the creature now. He took a step back and found himself looking at the back of his own head.

Then, the water animal tried a new trick. It split itself into eight smaller waterlings. This helped with the steam plan. Hot Spot had the monster down not long after that. The other hims disappeared along with the monster. Hot Spot turned around to see the source of the holograms, but only saw a sparkle, like something had just disappeared. That was the first thing.

The next thing that happened was during a robbery. He was chasing the burglar, no problem. Then, another him appeared in front of the robber. He turned right, then left, just to run into two more Hot Spots. This was definitely strange. The criminal surrendered, and the money was put back. This time, though, he caught a glimpse of this stranger. It was a girl, and Hot Spot could tell she wasn't from around here. He would catch her next time.

And he did. The next crime happened when a gang was trying to mug some old lady. She cried for help, and Hot Spot heated their guns to deprive the gang of hurting the poor lady. As before, there appeared more of him. The gang members backed into a corner, afraid because of their lack of defense. The real Hot Sot, however, helped get the old woman to safety.

The cops had just arrived, and the other Hot Spots disappeared as they did. The gang was put in handcuffs and into the cop car. The mystery girl turned around… to find Hot Spot standing right behind her. _He's taller than I thought! _She said in her head. Out loud, she gave a small gasp.

"Who are you?" Hot Spot asked her.

"They called me the Illusionist. My friends there called me Illie. You can as well, if you wish." Illie seemed almost scared of him.

"Where do you come from, Illie?" Hot Spot asked in a softer tone of voice, as if sensing her fear.

"I don't remember. I just ran. I came from that direction." She said. He could tell she didn't really want o go into detail about this right now. Not when she didn't even know him.

"Why have you been following me? Why are you helping me?" he said, not trying to rush her.

"I thought maybe you would like some help. I also felt the need to redeem myself. For the things they made me do…" Illie trailed off.

"Who are 'they'?" he kept the questions coming strong.

She looked him in the eye. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I… was curious as to why you are here and have been helping me so much" Hot Spot said. It was obvious she wanted to avoid that certain subject. "Where are you staying right now?"

She hesitated and looked down. "Nowhere."

"Then stay with me. We can protect this city together. Besides, I'd really like to get to know you." He soothed her. So, that's how Illie came to live with Hot Spot.

Illie was very shy and had low self-esteem. She was also loyal and giving, but nearly silent. She mostly only talked to Hot Spot. Illie would talk when she was being talked to, otherwise. She could create holograms of people, mirages of objects, and illusions to make something look different. Illie also has aura-sight, which is the ability to see people with an aura that reflects the person's mood.

Illie has a dark complexion and hazel eyes. Her black hair was half in a ponytail, the lower half hanging down and she had bangs that hung down to the side and covered one of her eyes. Illie wears an iridescent dress with a diagonal trim and flowing sleeves. She also wears similarly colored ballet shoes, reflecting her skill at the dance, and a Mother of Pearl necklace. Illie and Hot Spot currently have no secrets from each other. That is, except for the other's real feelings towards them…


	3. Vita and Armonia

This is to take place right after "Forces of Nature"

The Titans were still celebrating their victory in the rain, when two female figures walked up. The two were similarly dressed, clad in Asian type dresses, with flowing sleeves, but with short skirts. One of their dresses was green and had a flower on it, the other orange with a paw print. They had similar headbands, one with vines, the other with paw prints. The Titans noted that both were barefoot.

The twins appeared to be angry. Robin approached them. "Why have you destroyed our creations!" the one with the paw prints said said, most definitely miffed.

"Creations? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Robin asked the girls.

"I am Armonia, and this is my sister, Vita." The same one said.

"Armonia was referring to our creation of life. All those animals that were injured or killed, those were animals she took care of. The plants that may have been damaged were mine. We are… upset for their loss" Vita said calmly. She seemed the reasonable of the two.

"We are sorry, we were trying to stop that flame monster. We did not mean to harm your creations" Starfire said. "We will try to be more careful next time"

"Next time!" Armonia started to say more, but Vita put a hand on her shoulder. "Fine. Make sure to keep that promise, though."

"We will. Where do you live, anyway?" Beast Boy this time.

"A cave north of here. We have lived there since our mother departed." It was Vita who spoke now. "We created all that lives in this forest. It was a gift given to us at birth."

"Would you be interested in joining our team?"

"We could never leave our home!" Armonia spoke out.

"But we would help whenever we should be needed" Vita said, despite her sister's worries. "If it had not been for you, our whole home would have been burned to the ground, instead of just part of it. For that we give our thanks."

"We could use the help," Cyborg said.

"They seem trustworthy enough." Raven said after she tried to sense anything wrong with the pair.

Robin nodded and gave them a communicator. "Then you can be honorary Titans. It goes both ways: We can call for your help and you can call for ours."

"Thank you. We will be sure to call if we require your assistance."

* * *

Vita and Armonia have nature-based powers. Vita can speed up the growth of plants, while Armonia can summon animals to help her fight. When an animal is injured Armonia can calm it and, with the help of her sister, heal it. The sister's combined powers can also heal plants. Vita, in her 17 years, has come up with a powder that quickly grows plants on any surface, and it allows her to manipulate them to attack in battle. Armonia made her two magic cards depicting strange animals which she calls a manticore and a chimaera, that she can summon from them to aid her in battle. They can also communicate with each other telepathically. That's how they never lost the other in the vast forest. Armonia, though seemingly less mature, is the elder twin. She's just defensive when it comes to Vita, that's all.

* * *

Please review, I don't bite! That was the last of it, I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
